Moon Lord
The Moon Lord is the final boss and possible main antagonist on the Desktop and Console versions of the sandbox videogame Terraria. Biography In the massive world of Terraria, the player will encounter a mysterious cult in the Dungeon that used to house the boss Skeletron, the small group appearing to be worshiping the Moon Lord. If you attack the cultists and kill the Lunatic Cultist who appears after, you unlock the Celestial Events, where four pillars (Nebula, Solar, Stardust, and Vortex) are summoned into your world, summoning celestial monsters near their location. You are then tasked to destroy each of these pillars, but as you do, something appears to not be right, as flavor text afterward says your minds goes numb, your body gripped with pain, and hearing "otherworldly voices" lingering. (Each of these flavor text comes in after the first, second, and third destroyed pillar respectfully.) After destroying the last pillar, the screen will vibrate and the music will fade out. After this event, the player has one minute to get ready for a fight, because after this period, the Moon Lord will appear, and the fight with it will begin. The Moon Lord has various deadly attacks, such as: *Summoning Phantasmal Spheres, which explode after a couple of seconds. *Spawning Phantasmal Eyes, who home in on the player. *Shooting Phantasmal Bolts *Firing a Phantasmal Deathray, a massive laser. *Reaching a tentacle at the player (if attached, it spawns Moon Leech Clots, who can regenerate health back to the Moon Lord if not killed). The player must destroy each of the hands and the head to open the core, the Moon Lord's weakspot. When one of the body parts are destroyed, said body part grows harming thorns and spawns a True Eye of Cthulhu, which does each of the first four attacks. If the player dies to the Moon Lord, the Moon Lord despawns, and the player must refight both the Lunatic Cultist and the Pillars. However, if they beat the Moon Lord, the creature shakes violently and explodes, leaving only a skeleton behind. After this, the player can both reap the rewards of the powerful items it gives when defeated and complete the game. Appearance The Moon Lord has a quite similar appearance to Cthulhu of Lovecraft lore, barring some differences. The Moon Lord has brown skin with various blue parts complementing it. Its head has an exposed brain, five blue eyes, a set of razor-sharp teeth, and blue tentacles. Its body has a muscular chest, a core on the chest (which is its weakpoint), and two arms that have small spikes on the arm and a eye on each palm. However, the Moon Lord lacks a lower half, ending in an exposed part of its spine. Gallery The Moon Lord.jpg|The Moon Lord Champion of Terraria.png|"Champion of Terraria", the Achievement you get for beating the Moon Lord for the first time. Moon Lord Map Icon.png|The Moon Lord's Map Icon. Moon Lord Treasure Bag.png|The Moon Lord's Treasure Bag in the game's Expert Mode. Trivia * Despite a mid-development comment against it, the Moon Lord shares numerous similarities to common depictions of Cthulhu. Fans did speculate before the release of Version 1.3 that the final boss would be Cthulhu himself. (in part of early concept design) **This was most likely believed due to how frequently Cthulhu is mentioned in Terraria, as the two bosses Eye of Cthulhu and Brain of Cthulhu, both have Cthulhu in their names, there is also a yo-yo called The Eye of Cthulhu in Terraria, and the Moon Lord summoning beings called True Eye of Cthulhu. *Terraria's final boss was originally going to be the Moon simply falling onto the world, but this was scrapped. *Although it is the final boss, the Moon Lord has less monetary drops than the Wall of Flesh in the game's Normal Mode, and it does not have any in the Expert Mode. **Despite its status, it also has the least amount of debuff immunities, it only being unaffected by Confusion. *The Moon Lord could also be based off Hastur, Cthulu's half brother. Both are visually similar to Cthulu, and both have a trademark sign of their arrival. (The Celestial Sigil for the Moon Lord, and the Yellow Sign for Hastur.) *A post by Arkhayla revealed that the Moon Lord is Chtulhu's brother, and is also named Steve. (Although the latter may just be a joke.) *NPC's are not able to attack the Moon Lord. Category:Monsters Category:Deities Category:Video Game Villains Category:Monster Master Category:Game Bosses Category:Bigger Bads Category:Evil from the Past Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Symbolic Category:Mute Category:Dark Messiah Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Master of Hero Category:Monarchs Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil Creation Category:Cult Leaders Category:Power Hungry Category:Supervillains Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Satan Category:Humanoid Category:Self-Aware Category:Dark Forms Category:Paranormal Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Amoral Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Siblings Category:Enigmatic